when the train—
by sukidesuuu
Summary: AU— ada banyak hal yang dapat terjadi di dalam kereta. for zha erzha's birthday.


**when the train—**

 **disclaimer:** masashi kishimoto. tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

 **warn:** AU—, OOC, klise, genre campuran, dan banyak kekurangan lain yang bingung disebutin.

for _zha erza's_ birthday!

 _ada banyak hal yang dapat terjadi di dalam kereta._

january, 2016. sukidesuuu

* * *

Salju mulai turun.

Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan lupa ramalan cuaca yang ia tonton pagi ini. Dingin yang menggigit, gigi yang bergemeletuk, juga bersin-bersin yang membeo dari kedua lubang pernapasannya, membuatnya mengelus tangan berulang kali. Ini musim dingin dan dia lupa membawa mantel.

Khususnya mantel merah kesayangannya, yang ia dapat dari seseorang yang sangat berharga. Seseorang yang mampu menerimanya. Seseorang yang mampu membuat dunianya berwarna dalam sekejap mata.

Naruto lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia mengenakannya; dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan dalam balutan di tubuhnya. Naruto mungkin tidak ingat di mana dan kapan ia menaruhnya. Ia orang yang sembarang menaruh bermacam benda—entah itu benda tak penting, maupun yang sangat penting sekalipun. Maka, dia akan mencarinya lagi ketika benda yang ia miliki pada akhirnya ia butuhkan.

Tapi yang mendadak teringat tentang mantel ini bukanlah tentang di mana ia menaruhnya atau tidak memiliki niat mencarinya.

Namun satu hal ketika senja beranjak di sudut stasiun, dan Naruto melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kereta yang membuka dan akan membawanya.

Karena senja di mana ia sengaja tidak mengenakan mantel kesayangannya, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat lubang di hatinya menganga.

Persis di tempatnya berdiri sesaat kereta melaju, ada dua orang yang tengah tersenyum membagi kehangatan di musim dingin akhir tahun.

Gadis sang pemberi mantel yang pernah dia cintai, tidak lagi menoleh ke arahnya untuk sekedar mengatakan, "halo Naruto-kun, aku senang bisa melihatmu."

Dan Naruto, cukup tahu diri.

.

Matanya nanar. Dan Sasuke Uchiha tidak senang melihat drama menyedihkan dalam atensi matanya. Mungkin pemuda berambut kuning yang sekilas menjadi objek perhatiannya dia biarkan menjadi angin lalu saja. Lagi pula, juga bukan urusannya.

Toh, tanpa berpikir dua kali, objek perhatiannya telah tertuju ke hadapan gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah menyender pada tiang penyangga kereta. Berdiri dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga. Buku dalam genggaman dan kunyahan mulutnya pada permen karet—karena gadis itu sempat membuat gelembung dari permennya—yang masih dilakoninya dengan serius.

" _Nani?"_ Ada suara, memecah konsentrasi Sasuke. Terkesiap, Sasuke menggeleng singkat. Melempar tatapan ke arah kaca pintu kereta yang berembun akibat salju yang sempat singgah. Rupanya suara gadis itu yang menyapa keterkejutannya.

Ada hening lagi, karena gadis itu kembali dengan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuki kenapa dia begitu bodoh tanpa pernah bisa mengajak gadis itu berbincang-bincang dengannya?

Sasuke sudah cukup lama melakoni kegiatan memperhatikan gadis di depannya ini nyaris terang-terangan, namun tanpa aksi apa-apa. Maka, yang bisa dilakoninya hanyalah berharap dan terus berharap agar menemui kesempatan untuk bisa di- _notice_ oleh gadis di hadapannya. Meski segala-galanya dia sadar hanyalah kesia-siaan.

Sasuke selalu ingin mengakhiri pada hari yang lainnya untuk bisa membuka kesempatan. Namun, dia selalu takut untuk ditolak.

Sayangnya, ketika kereta terhenti dan pintu kereta membuka, gadis itu nyatanya telah mengambil langkah. Hendak keluar tanpa mengucap apa-apa. Meski sesaat sebelumnya, ia sempat melihat gadis itu sempat bertubrukan dengan seseorang dan menyebabkan _earphone_ -nya terjatuh tanpa gadis itu tahu.

Sasuke mengambil _earphone_ tersebut dan menatapnya. Sejenak, ia tertegun. Selama ini, dia cukup sadar jika dirinya egois hanya karena mementingkan ketakutannya tanpa berani mengambil risiko. Dan dia selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya _, mau sampai kapan terus seperti ini? Apa dia sanggup memikirkan penyesalan yang akan datang nantinya atas apa yang tidak pernah dia lakukan?_

Maka, ketika _earphone_ dalam genggamannya mengerat, Sasuke untuk sekali ini ingin mengambil kesempatan yang mungkin setiap waktu telah ia sia-siakan.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar. Dan mengejar gadis itu.

.

Satu dari sekian hal yang Sasori Akasuna takutkan dalam dunia ini adalah kehilangan. Mungkin jika tubrukan seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar kereta bisa membuatnya mencaci maki dan membuatnya tertinggal, untungnya urung ia lakukan.

Sasori hanya berharap, akhir tahun membekukan waktu yang teramat cepat melaju. Kakinya berlari tergesa. Ada yang dia cari. Seseorang yang ingin ia temukan. Wajahnya, ia arahkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nampak kebingungan.

Sasori mencoba tenang, meski kegusaran kerapkali menguasai penuh dadanya. Ada banyak pikiran aneh yang bergelayut, _tidak mungkin 'kan ia salah kereta?_ Sasori ingat dengan jelas, ia naik kereta yang sama dengan seseorang yang tengah dicarinya.

"Kakak!"

Sasori menoleh, seorang gadis berambut merah tengah melambai di sudut gerbong yang kakinya pijaki. Sasori sempat membulatkan mata, dengan raut lega yang seketika menerka. Sasori melangkahkan kaki mendekat dan menghadapkan diri persis di depan gadis itu sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang gadis yang diterka berusia beberapa tahun di bawahnya.

Ada bayangan-bayangan yang Sasori tidak mungkin lupa. Bayangan tentang dua puluh tahun hidupnya. Bersama gadis di hadapannya. Menghabiskan waktu, menikmati kebersamaan dengan sosok Ayah yang tak lagi bisa bersama mereka. Ada ingatan tentang keputusan yang telah ia dan gadis di hadapannya ambil; Sasori ingin hidup dengan jalannya sendiri sedangkan gadis di hadapannya memilih untuk hidup bersama wanita yang pernah melahirkan mereka di rahim yang sama.

Awalnya Sasori menolak penuh keputusan itu; untuk hidup bersama wanita yang tidak pernah memikirkan mereka, Sasori tidak pernah ingin memaafkan. Sayangnya, ada banyak hal yang belakangan Sasori pikirkan. Tentang rasa memaafkan dan melupakan kisah lalu yang menyakitkan seperti yang gadis itu lakukan.

Dan Sasori menatap dalam gadis di hadapannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu untuk … bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin belajar sepertimu bagaimana cara memaafkan dan menerima masa lalu, adik."

Gadis di hadapannya terperangah. Dan seulas senyum tulus melengkung di bibirnya.

.

"Namanya, Sara Akasuna 'kan?"

Gaara Sabaku tidak menyahut pertanyaan yang diajukan lelaki berambut bob dan beralis tebal di sisinya. Dia hanya mengeratkan jemarinya di kedua kantung mantelnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku kereta. Melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah tersenyum pada lelaki berambut serupa di hadapannya.

"Dia kehilangan Ayahnya tahun lalu. Kudengar tahun ini, dia akan tinggal bersama ibunya di Hokkaido. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, cuma sebatas tahu karena dia teman sekelas."

Pemuda Bob yang memiliki nama Lee itu mengangguk-angguk dramatis. "Hidupnya pasti berat, kehilangan seorang Ayah memang menyakitkan."

"Ya, dan aku tahu rasanya menjadi dia. Aku pernah merasakannya." Gaara menatap Lee serius. Ada gurat kesedihan yang sedikit terselip di rautnya namun pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' di keningnya itu berhasil menyembunyikannya.

Lee tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kesedihan itu. Lee mengenal Gaara bukan sejak kemarin. Bukan dengan sekali tafsir dan dia bisa mengetahui dalam satu kali tatap. Lee bukan _cenayang_. Gaara masuk ke dalam hidupnya pada tahun pertama sekolah menengah. Ingatan Lee juga masih sangat kuat menancap saat hari di mana Gaara menjadi amat pendiam setelah kehilangan sosok Ayah. Tidak mau bergaul—bahkan, tidak mau bicara pada siapapun.

Lee tahu, waktu itu Gaara sebenarnya butuh seseorang yang mengerti dirinya meski Gaara terlihat membentengi dirinya dari siapapun. Maka, Lee selalu berusaha berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Mengajaknya kemana pun, membuat suasana hati Gaara menjadi semakin membaik. Meski yang didapatinya selalu penolakan dan penolakan lagi, Lee tak pantang menyerah.

Dan bagai lilin yang dinyalakan api, Gaara membiarkan beku hatinya perlahan mencair dan Lee berhasil masuk kembali dalam kehidupan Gaara meski pemuda itu masih menutupi banyak hal darinya.

"Kau mengasihaniku?"

Lee terkesiap, kemudian menggeleng. Tak lama Lee tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara dengan rasa persahabatan yang selalu Lee tawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengenang kisah lalu. Saat pertama kali aku bersahabat denganmu. Tidak peduli seberapa kau menutupi segala sesuatu dariku, aku sudah begitu mengenalmu, Gaara. Jadi, sekarang aku merasa senang saat kau agak terbuka denganku. Seperti apa ya? Aku bisa memahamimu lebih dari kemarin dan kemarin kemarinnya lagi. Oh iya, tapi ... selama ini, kau juga menganggapku sahabat seperti aku menganggapmu 'kan? Iya kan?"

"Kau banyak omong."

Lee tergelak, dia tahu Gaara tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu. Sebab, yang Lee tahu Gaara nampak tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan kedutan di bibirnya.

.

Nagato suka salju. Maka sejak tadi, atensinya tidak berpindah dari kaca kereta yang ditumpanginya.

Musim dingin selalu menawarkan kebahagiaan. Lihat bagaimana orang-orang di dalam kereta saling berbagi kebahagianan. Perbincangan menyenangkan dari dua orang di samping kirinya.

Musim dingin juga mengingatkannya pada banyak hal yang terekam, yang tidak sekalipun luput dari ingatan. Sejak kecil, Nagato suka bermain salju. Membuat boneka salju dengan wortel sebagai hidungnya. Nagato suka salju sebagaimana dia melemparkan bola salju ke udara. Nagato suka menikmati dingin yang menusuk kulit tubuhnya meski dia sudah mengenakan mantel tebal.

Nagato juga ingat cokelat panas buatan ibunya yang menemani musim dinginnya; teriakan yang memanggil-manggil namanya di luar rumah untuk mengajaknya main perang salju. Nagato ingat segala memori menyenangkan dari masa kecilnya.

Mengedipkan mata, Nagato tidak sadar bahwa ada lelehan yang jatuh dari sudut matanya. Nagato menghapus bulir air matanya dan bergegas dengan ransel besar di punggungnya. Karena sebentar lagi, dia akan sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sebentar lagi, dia akan melihat salju yang menyenangkan seperti masa kecilnya.

Karena Nagato tahu, salju memang selalu menyenangkan baginya.

Nagato menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Memencet sebuah nomor sembari menarik napas dalam satu tarikan.

Karena sebentar lagi, waktu baginya melihat salju akan segera tiba.

Persis ketika dia memencet tombol panggilan pada ponselnya, yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah teriakan-teriakan ketakutan manusia memenuhi gendang telinganya, sesaat sebelum ledakan tasnya mengubah segalanya menjadi puing-puing yang berhamburan. Menghancurkan apapun yang hidup, menghancurkan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Karena Nagato suka salju sebagaimana salju menimbun cairan merah pekat yang mampu menghilangkan keberadaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Nagato suka salju karena salju menulikan telinga siapa saja yang tidak mendengar lolongan tolongnya. Karena Nagato suka salju sebagaimana salju menghapus jejak para pembunuh yang dengan tega membiarkan dia hidup di atas dunia yang kejam ini sendirian. Merenggut segala kebahagiaan yang dia punyai.

Dan kini, kereta yang ditumpanginya telah hancur menjadi kepingan menyedihkan di akhir tahun musim dingin. Merusak kebahagiaan awal tahun yang akan segera bersambut.

Namun, Nagato tidak akan pernah peduli.

Karena Nagato tetap menyukai salju meski itu adalah salju terakhir yang dijumpainya.

.

 **End.**

* * *

Karya pertama saya di tahun 2016 dengan genre yang acakadut dan jalan cerita yang nggak karuan. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati sama teman-teman semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mampir X')

Oh iya, fict ini juga dikhususkan untuk ulang tahun Zha erzha hehe Happy birthday zha! Wish you all the best-lah pokoknya! Semoga suka dengan fict yang nggak seberapa dari aku ini *hug* XD dan selamat tahun baru untuk semuanya, semoga kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.

Sampai bertemu di karya saya yang lainnya,

sukidesuuu / nana.


End file.
